A letter
by Spearmintos
Summary: Jinora tries to write a letter to Kai. She's not very good at it. KAINORA.


**Author's note: I intended Jinora's letter to be like that- as in to say the horrible cheesy romantic whatnot.**

"A letter"

_Dear Kai,_

_I know I've only met you for a couple of weeks now, but I can't help feel that there's this- this connection that we have, more than the mere teacher-student relationship. You are a phenomenal student. You learn fast, you're receptive to feedback and you use whatever leisure time you have to practice the new airbending moves we learn every lesson. You have an amazing attitude Kai, something every teacher wishes for. You are a kind, thoughtful and genuine individual that has grown by leaps and bounds over these few weeks. From blatantly lying to us about your past, to standing up for your fellow airbenders in the Earth Queen's prison, you have convinced all of us that you're good inside._

_But you're more than that._

_You're smile knocks a gust of air out of me, your gentlemanly attitude manner steals my heart like you steal gold and the way you blush is heart-melting. I can't help feel more than a strong liking for you. It's...more than that. If you reciprocate these feelings, I'll meet you at the meditating pavillion at the peak of the northern temple at dawn. _

_Jinora._

She placed her pen at the side of the table. Moonlight streamed through the window beside as the candle noisily flickered. The wind casually blew in the trees, as Jinora held the letter in her hands, before smothering her face with it.

"It's no good," she murmured to herself. "I'll never convince Kai."

"Who'll never convince Kai?"

Jinora jumped, and nearly knocked the candle onto the table. Drops of wax began to harden on the letter, leaving small droplets clinging onto the letter for dear life. Turning around, she saw Korra peering over her shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the letter.

"Korra, when did you arrive?"

"We just landed about ten minutes ago. I was just wondering around the temple and stuff trying to get a feel of the temple when I see you in the girls' dormitories writing a letter. Mind if I read it?" Korra asked slyly.

"Of course not!" snapped Jinora, as she scrunched up the letter before setting it ablaze with the candle.

"Jinora wait!" Without hesitation, Korra sent a strong gust of air at the paper ball, before violently seizing it from Jinora. She held the half-burnt letter high above head, preventing Jinora from reaching it.

"Give it back to me Korra!"

"Relax Jinora! I'm not here to tease you. I'm here to help. I _am _the one with the experience, after all."

"And look where that got you," retorted Jinora. Glancing at Korra's shocked face, she immediately felt guilt rise in her like sick bile.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I just feel so-UGH!" Jinora let out a sound of exasperation, clenching her fists tightly, before letting out a heavy sigh. Placing a hand on Jinora's shoulder, Korra motioned her to follow her. The two went outside and walked to the small garden located at the center of the temple. Korra held a small flame aloft in her hand, guiding them through the shadows of the buildings. Settling down on a grass patch, Korra began the counselling session. _  
_

_"_Jinora, I know this is potentially a heartbreaking moment for you if Kai doesn't feel the same way as you did, but it's okay. It takes time. Why, the first time I approached Mako, he rejected me. But it was only after sometime that I-er," Korra winced, recalling painful memories,"that er he reciprocated the feelings! And whaddaya know, we became a couple! Mission success!"

_"_But...you guys broke up.." Jinora pointed out.

Korra let out a frustrated sigh. "Look Jinora, the point is I got him, even though we broke up in the end. You haven't even reached the stage of _asking_ yet, my apprentice. Now it's time for you to learn the ropes. First thing you want to take note of, is being yourself."

_"_Why would I want to the myself? I'm such a bookish, introverted girl who happens to know airbending." Jinora sent a downcast look Korra's way, her neck bent down, as she stared at the glass. Korra put a hand to her forehead, taking a deep breath.

"Jinora, you know that's nonsense. Bookish, a little, introverted, sometimes, but you're the bravest 11 year old I can think of now. And you're terrific at airbending! Sometimes," Korra leant towards her, "even better than me."

Jinora giggled. "Thanks Korra."

"Alright! Lesson one is down," Korra said, pumping her fist in the air. "Lesson two: there's no need to be shy. And we're done!" Korra got up, and was about to leave when she noticed Jinora still seated on the grass.

"That's all? It's that simple?" asked Jinora.

"Yup. Love can be easy, if you allow it to be," Korra said, feigning an Iroh accent. She walked off, chuckling to herself.

Jinora slowly stood up, realising the simplicity of the situation. She smiled to herself, before running back to her room. Picking up the quill pen, she wrote a small note. Once she was done, she ran to the boys' dormitories in the moonlight as stealthily as she could. Placing the note on Kai's windowsill, she stole one quick look at Kai before running back to her room.

(~)

The sun began to peek over the horizon. Its first few rays lingered on Jinora's face as she casually leant over the railing of pavilion, looking towards the tundras that surrounded the Northern Air Temple. Hearing footsteps, she quickly turned around, only to see leaves rustling on the floor. Disappointed, she turned around, and let her sad gaze wander around the landscape.

"Hi-erm, you wanted to see me? Is it something to do with my airbending?"

Jinora turned around and was greeted by the sight of Kai's puzzled face. His hair was not as messy as before, his clothes looked as though they were freshly pressed. Jinora could smell the fragrance of flowers from Kai.

"No... It's nothing like that, it's something else." Jinora's face began to heat up, despite the harsh cold wind that began to whip about the two.

"I have something-a few things to say to you actually," Jinora began. Kai's fingers began to twitch and he quickly put them behind him. _Is he nervous too? _thought Jinora.

"Well, firstly, you are a-a very good student."

Kai, not sure on what Jinora was on to, gave an unsure smile. "Thanks?"

"Well, secondly is that-that I erm-er-" she began to stammer badly as her hands shook behind her back. Kai leant towards her, anticipating the statement she was about to utter. _KAI YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION. _She took a big breath before speaking very softly, making Kai crane his neck and lean even closer to hear.

"I feel that I more than like you; I truly care for you but I'm worried that my father-"

As fast as the wind, Kai suddenly made a very quick gesture towards Jinora.

Jinora stopped. Her heart began to hammer furiously. Against her heart lay Kai's, his arms wrapping around her in a protective embrace, as though trying to say the words he could not openly. He held on to Jinora a little longer, taking in her the way she wraps her arms around his, her neatly combed hair, the fragrance of the white lotus lingering on her. Kai stepped away, and tried to look at her.

But she was too quick.

She leapt away, running as fast as she could. Kai stood there, confused. His gaze dropped, as he realised Jinora was not ready. He squeezed his fists tight before hammering one of the pillars of the pavilion. There was an imprint left on the aged teak. Realising what could have happened, he kicked himself, feeling anger accumulate in him. Before he could help himself, he felt an immense sadness surge through him, leaving him weak in the knees. He sat on the pavilion, holding his head in his hands.

A letter drifted in the wind, and lay on Kai's lap.

Startled, Kai read the letter. The words were hastily scribbled, and from what Kai could tell, it was freshly written, judging from the ink that smeared when he touched the words. After reading the letter, Kai got up, and leant against the railings of the pavilion. Looking out to the tundras, a smile was painted across his face, as he held the letter in his hands.

_I'm sorry. I could feel daddy's energy. But you give nice hugs. Evening maybe?_

**(~~~) **

**Yes I'M DONE. But I don't feel satisfied with this fic :/ I'm sorry if this didn't satisfy you too (hahahacry) On a sadder note, I don't think I'll probably do anymore fics for a while. Got examssss. okay i admit this ending was pretty shit. sorry.**

**And as always, thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
